U.S. Pat. No. 6,650,951 discloses an insulin pump having a reminder feature or forgotten bolus warning for an insulin pump user. The feature discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 6,650,951 in a manual feature in that the user must programme expected mealtimes and a delay period starting at the expected eating time. After the delay period a warning is generated if a bolus is not administered. Such warning may be audible sounds or mechanical vibrations. The expected mealtimes may vary from day to day and/or from week to week. Similarly, the day periods may be programmed independently.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,744,350 discloses a method of operating an insulin pump. The insulin pump is configured to selectively deliver a meal bolus. The method comprises entering into the pump a start time for an interval; entering into the pump an end time for the interval; and generating an alarm signal if a meal bolus is not delivered during the interval.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,744,350 also discloses a pump for delivering insulin to a user. The pump comprises a pump mechanism and a meal-bolus program module. The meal-bolus program module is programmed to control the pump mechanism to deliver a meal bolus. An alarm program module is in data communication with the alarm, a timer, and the meal-bolus program module. The alarm module is programmed to generate an alarm signal when the meal-bolus program module does not control the pump mechanism to deliver a meal bolus within a predetermined period of time.
Thus, the reminder systems provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,650,951 and 6,744,350 both require that the user programs the insulin pump to remind him/her to take the medicament at expected mealtimes. Delay periods may optionally be associated with the expected and pre-programmed mealtimes.
EP 1 008 946 is directed to a mobile user device, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a wireless telephone, a car phone, or any other programmable device. The device is equipped with a global positioning system (GPS) receiver and is programmable by the user to alert the user when he/she (along with the device) arrives at a predetermined location, as well as to disclose to the user whatever information or whatever action the user chose to associate with the location. Thus, for example, when the user arrives in the vicinity of the post office, the device automatically alerts him/her that he/she has a letter to post; when the user passes the local grocery store, the device alerts him/her and displays to him/her a shopping list; and when the user arrives at home, the device alerts him/her to check the furnace filters. Consequently, the user does not have to rely on his memory to be reminded of desired information or actions upon his arrival at a particular location.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a medication delivery device including a reminder unit that automatically reminds an individual having a medical disease to take his/hers medicine when a given event occurs. Such an event could be a time-related event, an activity generated event or a position generated event.